All Hail the Earth Queen
by hoppipaway
Summary: An Original Character x Mako concept I've been tossing around lately, hope you enjoy! ((Sorry I'm new to this site and I don't know the image and don't know how to delete it original image can be found here: /art/Avatar-The-Last-Airbener-Element-Artwork-Earth-392781489 ))
1. About

So this is the rough concept I've had for forever (bear with me) and I started re-watching the ATLA/ LOK episodes to renew my vision of the story. I wanted more from many different characters and smaller parts that didn't have enough air time. So my concept is that Haru was trusted with the great city of Ba Sing Se and he earned his title as King by being both fair and kind to the people (and his biggest project was to pretty much take from the rich and give to the poor to try to fix their class structure.) In the amount of time Haru was in Ba Sing Se he had a family and got to see his son grow up to be a fine young man and join the Republic Army to earn some worldly experiences before taking over the responsibility of Ba Sing Se as the rightful heir. There he met the love of his life and they had a child, who will be the main focus of the story; Anila. Of course Haru's son and wife met a tragic end to their young lives and so he raised their daughter as his own with as much love as any parents combined. She grew up strong, learning the earth element after her father and grandfather and at the mere age of ten she was a formidable bender. Tragedy strikes once again and Haru grows terminally ill, the girls future was placed in the hands of the advisors that had been serving Ba Sing Se and were to see to the city until she came of age. Most of the power landed in the grubby hands of a woman named Hou-Ting - or you probably know her better as the Earth Queen. ) The only opportunity she saw was with her on the throne and all that stood in her way was a little girl. With her grandfather gone, the girl was easy prey and her powerful bending was also her biggest weakness. Convincing the girl she was a monster and casting her out was almost too easy and Ba Sing Se was finally hers.

You will find out more of Anila's origins and what she was up to leading to the rise and fall of the Earth Queen. (I haven't decided what I'm going to have the Avatar doing in this part, I might include her but I'm unsure yet.) The Great Uniter has taken over many of the Earth Kingdom provinces and is building her armies for the biggest prize yet; Ba Sing Se that was now being self governed by bandits. And this is where my spin-off really begins; I wanted more of the brief bit of bandits that we had seen in Ba Sing Se and with the liberation of the Earth Queen it seemed only fitting that they should take over.

The United Republic Council can no longer sit idly by as Kuvira continues to force the good people of the Earth Kingdom under the same banner so they devise a plan. By putting the rightful heir on the throne of Ba Sing Se and quelling the problems from within they can focus on the bigger threat that is closing around the city. Everyone could work together and the city can see a peaceful rule once again. This was the biggest mission Mako has ever been entrusted with; he needed to find the lost princess of Ba Sing Se.

So ye, that's what I'll be working on~


	2. Chapter One-- Anila

Earth the element of stability and substance. Earthbending was an ancient and proud art that took not only a lot of control, but also a lot of patience. Centered around neutral jing, the earth bender is at their most powerful when they listen and wait closely before striking.

"Grandfather I'm bored." The young girl sighed heavily, unfolded her legs from her seated position and flopped backwards onto the earth behind her.

"My dear, this is earthbending." Across from her sat a man, many years her senior; completely composed and serene. Eventually breathing in and out, his eyes remained closed.

The young girl moaned in protest, "No it's not. We've been here for hours just breathing."

"We've been here for minutes Anila." Though that comment only caused for another objecting groan from the girl.

Anila swiftly sat up, her free flowing blonde locks now slightly entangled from her dramatic display. Her grandfather promised her some real training today, her ninth birthday had come and gone there was so much that she was ready to learn. Her bright green eyes narrowed into a glare before she jumped up and began to alter the earth around them. They were able to reserve the training grounds just for themselves once a week; allowing the soldiers a break from their rigorous regimen and _usually_ Anila got to learn some new moves. The grounds were huge, open and mounted on a large, flat and even piece of earth; an earthbenders dream come true. Just as she sucked in a large breath of air into her lungs in preparation of erupting a large boulder from beneath her she was knocked onto the ground.

Bewildered and frustrated she picked herself up and glared at her grandfather who still sat, unmoving. "What was that for?" Her voice was shrill and angry.

"A lesson in meditation, if you payed closer attention you wouldn't have been knocked over. Know and feel your surroundings, Anila. Always be ready to counter and strike." This time he stood, always a little slower and more carefully than the time before but proud and with his head held high.

Anila's expression slowly changed and she bowed her head, understanding. Even though meditation wasn't the most exciting she wanted to be able to catch people off guard just as her grandfather just had. She wanted to be the best earthbender, just like him. Just as she was about to sit down and resume her training she noticed in the corner of her eye as her grandfather wavered and crumpled to the ground.

"Grandfather!" She gasped and rushed to his side, careful to cradle his head in her hands as the healers had taught her. "Is it your head? Are you alright?" As of late he had been plagued with awful headaches that sometimes lead him to be unable to leave bed for day. "King Haru!" one of the guards passing by was at their side in an instant.

"Go get a healer, Princess." Just as she was about to object she looked down upon his pain-stricken face; she ran as fast as her feet would carry her, propelling the earth under her bare soles to the medical ward of the palace.

Anila watched silently as the three waterbenders did what she could only assume was magic to try and ease some of the pain from her grandfather. They said that there was some strange mass in his head that couldn't be cared for no matter how hard they tried, they said that he didn't have long left. But they didn't know him, they had no idea the strong man that he was and there was no way that he could ever die and surely not by his own mind. He was going to get better, he had to get better.. He was all she had.

"You will be in good hands, my dear." The past year had gone by in a blur and her grandfather's bouts of being bedridden had only grown and this time he hadn't been able to leave for a month now.

"I'm in good hands now," tears brimmed from the corners of her eyes as she gripped onto his hands as tightly as she could. Anila hated seeing him like this but she didn't lose hope that any moment now he would get better. She had been taking her worries and frustrations about his condition out on the sparring fields, and she had grown formidable. She wanted to show him how much she had learned from his teachings, he needed to get better to see her in action but she couldn't do that with him saying such grim things.

"Hou-Ting gave me her word that she would raise you as her own, I know you will be a great ruler of the Earth Nation, your parents would be so proud." His words were pained carried by a shortness of breath. "I am so proud."

"Grandfather please stop talking like this-" Anila was at a loss for words and only a sob followed.

"Princess, I hope you feel up to leaving your room today. The people miss seeing your bright and shining face." A servant kindly spoke as she placed a tray of food down on the table in her room, only to be ignored like all the rest. Everyone was kind to her when her grandfather passed away, and gave her the space she desperately needed to come to terms with her loss. She laid on her futon staring up at the ceiling as she has been doing for what must have been weeks now, she had started to lose track of the days. Her mind wandered to what she imagined her grandfather would say to her if he were still here.

" _No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are."_

She was Princess Anila, heir to the throne of Ba Sing Se; ruler of the great city and its people and protector of the Earth Kingdom. Anila jumped from her bed, dressing herself and grabbing a bite of the sweet bun that the servant had so nicely brought her. Weary of feeling sorry for herself and sure now, that her grandfather would be disappointed by her poor display as a princess, she was determined now to learn her role and to take on her destiny. One day she would be _Queen_.

In the going weeks, things seemed different, however. Anila used to join her grandfather in countless council meetings that she was now barred out of. All of her tutors had been fired and when she tried to look into the reason why she was only told that the Earth Queen didn't see them as fit for the job. But whenever she would try and speak to this new found Earth Queen, Hou-Ting, she was always too busy for her. The only thing that she had access to was the sparring grounds, where you could find her day in and out training.

Anila didn't know exactly what was going on, but there was a shifting within the city that felt like trouble.

Her summons made her nervous, a feeling not easily found within someone who considered herself quite fearless. She was in the only place where she was welcome, the training grounds when one of the Queen's new guardsmen requested a formal presence from her in the throne room.

Formal meant exactly that, she retreated to her chambers and swiftly readied herself in her nicest kimono before being escorted by two armed guardsmen to the grand council room deep within the palace. Anila hadn't seen Hou-Ting since before her grandfather had passed away, and she had quite a lot on her mind that she was dying to talk about.

The large hall-shaped room was brightly lit from the light of mid-day cascading through the large and open windows. None of the faces gathered around the table seemed welcoming and especially not the one of Hou-Ting herself. It seemed as though she had tossed her previous more modest attire and she was now dressed in the finest silks and jade with the crown placed perfectly atop her head. The sight of her almost made the girl ill, she was an acting regent not the rightful heir she had no mind parading herself around in such a way. Though Anila bit back her words and bowed respectfully to her elder, as was customary.

"Lady Anila you seem to be back to your old self now it fills my heart with such joy to see you well." Her kind words sounded forced and fake and hung awkwardly in the air as everyone turned and faced the girl. It seemed as though they had been discussing important affairs, maps and letters were scattered all over the enormous stone table. It had been carved by hand many years ago when Ba Sing Se first became the prosperous hub of the Earth Nation. They would carve the establishing cities and states as they developed through the years; reminding us that we were all cut from the same piece of earth.

"Thank you for that time, but I've been ready to return to my duties and teachings for weeks now-" She was cut off by the boisterous laughter that erupted from Hou-Ting.

"No you haven't you have refused to attend any of your teachings and will only throw rocks in the sparring grounds."

Confusion washed over Anila, what was she saying? She had probably asked everyone who worked in the palace at least twice why all of her teachers had apparently quit. Why, she even asked a few of those seated at the table!

"I haven't refused anything I-" Anila spoke up, trying to get in a retort but it seemed as though Hou-Ting had only just begun.

"I always said it was the fire in your blood that made you like this but the loss of Haru has changed you. You've taken the first opportunity to shrink on your responsibilities as a princess and even refused to eat for days." Hou-Ting's voice raised louder and louder with each word she spat out.

Anila felt attacked and panic was rising in her chest, what was she going on about? "Wait, please I don't understand!"

"If you don't wish to be the princess anymore then fine, as Earth Queen I hereby revoke your claim to the throne-"

"Wait!" She wasn't listening, this was all a big misunderstanding if she could just explain herself it would fix everything. With her shout the stone walls that encased the room came crumbling down, exposing them to the the rest of the assembly hall. Short breaths were rising and falling in her chest and she tried to calm herself as she realized her energy was what caused the sudden change of scenery. Many who were seated had already jumped to their feet, ensuring that the floor above their heads wasn't about to come crumbling down, but it appeared that she had luckily caused no structural damage.

"Monster!" Hou-Ting's voice carried through the rubble and pierced right through the young girl's heart. "Did you see what she did? She tried to kill me with her _mind._ Seize her!"

The rest of the evening was a blur, or perhaps Anila had chosen to forget being thrown and locked away in her room now.. a prisoner. The only thing she could remember was the word "monster" ringing through her head. They really believe that she doesn't want to be the princess anymore, they've cast her aside.. a _monster._


	3. Chapter Two-- Mako

"Mako these meetings are so _boring_. Do I have to go?" The smaller of the two men whined as they entered the police building and the other man replied with a sigh. This was the worst possible assignment he could have ever received.

"Your highness it is important for you to know what's happening in the city to better prepare you for life as King." His reply was curt as he opened the door for the young king. Wu pouted as he entered, but at least this time he didn't complain further.

The men stepped into a dimly lit room where two wooden chairs were waiting for them along with a very unhappy looking Chief Beifong, nothing seemed to be out of order yet. Weekly the three would meet and discuss the state of affairs within the city, Raiko thought it would be a good opportunity to teach and help Wu learn what to do in certain political affairs; for which Mako was grateful at least here he got to hear a thing or two as well.

"Kuvira has conquered yet another city-state." The chief began, her tone somber.

"This is getting out of hand.." Mako muttered under his breath. The "Great Unitor" as she calls herself, was nothing shy of a tyrant. Perhaps she had good intentions at first, when the Earth Queen was forced out of power Ba Sing Se and the earth nation fell to pieces. With the Avatar injured and Kuvira stepping forward with the promises of prosperity and peace but instead is now entering into earth nation territories with an iron fist. She's built an army and if the leaders of cities don't relinquish complete control to her she let's them starve to the bandits that are also out of hand throughout the nation and returns to easily gain control. There is talk of "rehabilitation camps" for those who don't share her ideals, but they're just prisons and the people there are used as slave labor to make her weapons. At the beginning Kuvira promised that she would relinquish her rule to Prince Wu, the rightful heir to the Earth empire but quickly turned on the agreement deciding that she was better fit to rule.

"It seems as though she's trying to close in on Ba Sing Se, and if the city falls.." Chief Beifong trailed off leaving Wu to sigh heavily. Bandit operations were now stationed within the walls of Ba Sing Se while they were strong and growing in numbers they wouldn't be able to withstand Kuvira forever.

"And there is no word on Korra?" Mako spoke up, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"No, it seems as though the Avatar doesn't want to be found." Lin's words were curt, "But with Prince Wu's leave I do have a new mission for you Mako."

The statement took him by surprise, did this mean that his days of babysitting were over? With Prince Wu's leave he would be able to do more than follow the always whining prince around?

"No way, I need Mako! I can't tell you how many times he's saved my life!" Wu was as shrill as ever, and exaggerating all the same. "There is no way I'm going to give-"

"It's Princess Anila." Lin cut him off, her eyes narrowed.

Wu looked taken aback, "She's.. She's alive?"

"Of course she is, what kind of operation do you think we're running here if we didn't keep track of someone so important?"

"You know where she is?" For the first time in the months that Mako had been placed on this mission Wu appeared to be serious, the notion confused and almost frightened him at the same time.

"Yes."

Wu sat back in his seat, "Mako.. you have to find her."

Now Mako was even more taken aback, if Prince Wu was actually serious about something that didn't revolve around himself then it must be important.

"Fill me in on what in the world you two are talking about." Mako folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"It's a long story.." Wu sighed.

"I can tell it pretty quickly." Lin opened a folder that was seated on the corner of the table and pulled several news clippings and laid them in front of Mako. ' _Lost Princess'_ , ' _Ba Sing Se's Heir: Missing'_ , ' _Hou-Ting Takes the Throne After Princess' Disappearance'_ Glancing over all the articles it was clear that they all revolved around the same thing. "King Haru was the leader of the Earth Nation before Hou-Ting. He reigned for many years and was loved by everyone, and when he passed away the crown was passed to his granddaughter Anila. She was young though, not ready to rule and Hou-Ting became regent until she became of age." Wu shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the chief spoke, his head hanging down in shame.

"Hou-Ting had other plans, however and stripped the girl of her titles and locked her away. Not for long, however. She was safely stolen away from the city; taking on a new identity and has been safe ever since. The Earth Queen addressed the issue with her subjects by saying that Anila was so grief stricken from the loss of her grandfather that she ran away; there were parties and people searched for her for weeks until Hou-Ting demanded that she would hear no more of it. If anyone so much as spoke her name within the walls of Ba Sing Se you would quickly find yourself in a dark cell."

"You have no right to the crown." Mako muttered, throwing Wu a disgusting glare. All of this time had been wasted guarding this nobody but the pitiful look that he received back from the 'Prince' made his stomach twist.

"I was just a kid, I had no idea what was going on," Wu spoke up, almost frantic, "We used to always play together and my Aunt would always tell me I would be king one day. Either by Anila's hand in marriage or by force." He choked out the last word, appearing to be in tears.

"You could have done something! All of this could have been avoided if the right person was ruling the Earth Kingdom!" Mako stood, his chair scraping across the floor underneath him. He could feel the heat rising in his chest bubbling up with his anger.

Before Wu had the chance to defend himself, Lin also stood. "If you could receive the leave from your current duties and choose to accept the job, you can do something about this Mako."

Wu cleared his throat and tried to gather himself, "I give you leave to find the Princess. She may be our only chance at making the Earth Kingdom whole again." His words were genuine even if his tone was forced.

Looks like it was time to bring a lost Princess home.

The very next day Mako found himself sitting aboard an airship heading for Kyoshi Island. He had been completely briefed on the situation and had been given all the information they knew about Anila until late in the evening. She was about his age with pale golden hair and green eyes and had been under the care of Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. Luckily for him, he had learned at an early age to pack light and be ready to leave at a moment's notice so the long night and early departure didn't phase him. The only loose end that he needed to square away was with reaching out to his brother Bolin.

His younger brother had actually joined Kuvira in her quest of uniting the Earth Kingdom months ago, back when it seemed like they were making the world better than how they found it and not worse. No matter how many telegrams and letters he sent detailing the awful things that he heard Kuvira was doing, Bolin insisted they weren't true and that he wanted to keep helping people. This time his letter was short and sweet, simply saying that he would be out of town on a job in case for whatever reason his brother wanted to pay Republic City a visit not to expect him. Mako worried about his brother more than he would show on the surface, but he was grown and free to choose his own path; and he just hoped the next time he saw him wasn't on a battlefield.

"Sir we are minutes away from landing." One of the republic city soldiers on board informed him politely.

Mako glanced out the window of the small airship, they were descending from the clouds and the island was finally visible on the horizon. The ship was meager in size, but it wasn't a large operation that the group was enacting. They came in peace, to take the Princess back to republic city until they could get a grasp on the situation in Ba Sing Se and be able to transport her safely there; they needed no more than five men and women to do the job, himself included.

"Mako sir, I think you ought to see this." The co pilot called out and Mako hurried to his side. Looking out through the large window at the front of the ship it seemed as though they weren't the only visitors. A large metal boat was docked on the coast, branded with the crest of the Great Uniter.

Were they too late?


End file.
